The Blackwing Chronicles
by Ravencroft1972
Summary: The tale of a wizard named Ravencroft Tarvers and his adventure as the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardy.
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to two dear friends Padfoot and basil, with out who I would have never written it. All J.K. Rowling's characters are hers I am make no claim over them.

The Blackwing Chronicles

The Story of the later days of Ravencroft Tarvers

Chapter 1 A Raven's Tale.

Ravencroft or Raven as he preferred to be called is a Wizard; He was the same year at Hogwarts as the famed Harry Potter but in Ravenclaw house. He did well in all classes but wasn't exactly a model student and had his share of detentions gained and house points lost. He wasn't bothered that he wasn't well known as fame was never something that attracted him, so he was glad to let Potter have the lime light.

He was present at the battle of Hogwarts but like many of the students present his efforts are by in large over looked and that doesn't bother him, for that night he had other concerns but that remains a closely guarded secret between him and one other and will not be spoken of here.

In the years after Voldemort's final defeat Raven had been selected to the Auror's office at the Ministry and had helped Harry Potter hunt down and capture the Death eaters who had fled after their leader's death. It was about five years later when most of the death eaters were safely in Azkaban that he was called in Harry Potter's office as he had just been named head of the Auror department and he was informed that he was being reassigned to Magical Law Enforcement Squad as an Investigator as there just wasn't the need for so many Aurors at present.

Raven had always wanted to be an Auror and while he had accomplished his dream it was rather shorter than he had hoped. He accepted the reassignment without dissent and excelled at the task even if it was rather mundane and boring. He kept in close touch with his best friend Rae, who he had known since Hogwarts. They had begun to live somewhat separate lives dictated in part of what they had gone through while writing often and visiting each other when possible, but that is another tale.

It was nearing twenty years since Raven had finished at Hogwarts and Raven now lived in a flat he had purchased in Diagon alley. It was a Friday evening and he was relaxing in front of the fire place writing a letter to his mum when he heard the pecking of the owl post with the Evening prophet so he got up and opened the window and gave the owl the required Knuts and took the paper and closed the window.

"Now is there anything of interest in tonight's paper or do you get it for cage lining Shadow" Raven said as he reached over and petted his pet owl.

He slowly worked his way through the paper finding little of interest as he was in the know of any major news out of the ministry or criminal investigations. It was while he was flipping through the classified ads he spotted something that caught his interest.

" Hogwarts is looking for A new Defense against the dark arts teacher, hmm well working at the Ministry is getting rather boring and teaching would be an excellent challenge, I might just apply " Raven mused as he wondered if Rae would think him mad for even considering the job.

Raven finished up the letter to him mum and sent it off then busied himself with dinner all the while thinking about the ad in the Prophet. After a while he settled down for a simple dinner of fish and chips that he came to a decision. "I am going to apply for the post! " He exclaimed as he mentally wrote out his application as he ate.

It was the next morning when Raven took out his best quill and wrote out his application and sent it out with Shadow and as he watched his owl fly out of sight he smiled and said "I wonder how much Professor McGonagall will remember about me and how much she will hold against me…good thing she has no clue it was me and Rae who did the Slytherin common room."

Raven smiled as the memories of that day over 21 years ago now flooded back to him. The rest of that Saturday he was out doing some shopping for potion ingredients and other magical supplies. It was nearly 4pm that he returned to his flat to find a letter with the Hogwarts seal upon it laying on his table and his owl looking very proud of himself. Raven sat aside his shopping and opened the letter and read it and was surprised to find out he had an interview at Hogwarts in a week's time.

Raven considered what do to then wrote out two letters one to confirm he would be there for the interview and another to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade to reserve a room.

The week passed fairly uneventfully and when Friday evening came Raven packed an overnight bag and Apparated to Hogsmeade, and took a bit of time to walk around as it had been years since he had been here and it brought back a lot of memories. After about a half hour he went to The Three Broomsticks and checked in and went up to his room and then down for a bite of dinner and a drink.

An immense man walked up to him and said "Raven Tarvers innit?"

"Hagrid! Or I should say Professor Hagrid, I'm honored you remember me after all these years, please join me for a drink" Raven replied overjoyed to see his old Care of magical creatures teacher.

"I always remember me best students, so what brings ye to Hogsmeade? Last I heard you were working for the ministry" Hagrid replied ordering a large tankard of ale from Rosemerta the owner of the inn.

"I am but I applied for the job opening at Hogwarts and have an interview tomorrow, could be we end up as fellow teachers" Raven replied and took a sip of mulled mead.

"Well I'll be! That will make two of your year teaching if you get the job, Neville Longbottom took over for Professor Sprout as the Herbology professor, after she decided to retire a couple o' years back ."Hagrid replied.

"I read about that I was happy for Neville as it sounded like the perfect job for him! By the way Hagrid how is my baby brother Tormod doing, I know he is going into his sixth year next term. "Raven replied.

" He is doing fine looking forward to having him in my NEWT classes next year, He is qualified for them, outstanding on his OWL for my Subject, does your family know you applied? " Hagrid inquired.

"They haven't a clue I wanted to surprise them if I got the job" Raven said mischievously.

" Alright then, well I only stopped in for a quick drink as I got to go take delivery of a pair of o Bugbears for next term's lessons. " Hagrid replied emptying his tankard and dropping a couple of Sickles on to the table.

"Alright Hagrid, it was nice to see you again "Raven replied and waved to him as the half giant left.

Raven went to bed s short while later and slept fitfully as he was quite nervous about the interview.

Raven woke early and readied himself dressing in his best robes and eating a light breakfast, and then he started off for Hogwarts. At the gate he was greeted by none other than Argus Filch the long time caretaker of the school.

"Good Morning Mr. Filch" Raven said politely walking across the grounds with him.

"Morning, don't think for a moment I don't remember you Tarvers, you were quite the handful back in your school days, I don't doubt we never caught you on half of what you did" Filch said in his usual tone.

Raven merely nodded and walked silently still not much liking Filch and soon they arrived at the Castle and Raven worked his way up the headmistress' office and was greeted by the headmistress.

"Good Morning Mr. Tarvers, let's go into my office and begin the interview then. " Professor McGonagall said and led him into her office.

Raven looked about the office and noted the differences since he had been here last in his sixth year, there of course where the portraits of Dumbledore and Snape added to the rest and the lack of the many magical devices Dumbledore had kept here, the thing that most stood out to Raven was the empty space where Fawkes' perch had been. The Phoenix had left soon after Dumbledore's death and none knew to where.

"Please sit and lets begin" McGonagall said as she sat behind her desk.

Raven sat down and noted to himself how different this felt to any previous time he had been here, most likely as he wasn't in trouble for something or seeking advice but trying to become a professor.

"I have reviewed your records from your time here at Hogwarts, you were in the top 3 of your year, chaser for Ravenclaw, top marks in Defense against the Dark Arts, Nine Newts all Outstanding and a penchant for pranks, I remember them well Mr. Tarvers, you and your little groups efforts were only exceeded by the Weasley twins." The headmistress said with the slightest of smiles.

"Sounds correct to me Professor, and I can assure you I have quite grown out of pulling pranks, even if I can appreciate a good one." Raven replied.

"Professor Flitwick gave you a glowing recommendation when we spoke about you yesterday, and I spoke with your current and former Department heads at the Ministry and your work there is highly satisfactory. Harry Potter recommended you highly, stating and I quote: 'He has what it takes to be a teacher, and the right temperament.' I do however have to ask you what made you decide to apply for a teaching position, seems to me it would be boring next to the work you do now" McGonagall inquired.

Raven smiled pleased that he got such glowing recommendations especially as he had not requested any such recommendations for either his old Head of house or Harry Potter. "Well professor, I have been a bit bored with my work, I love it of course but compared to my time as an auror it's rather tame, I thought becoming a teacher would be a good challenge and a way to give back to Hogwarts." Raven replied.

"I can certainly understand that, well your certainly qualified for the post, and come highly recommended , but I have two more interviews before I make my selection, I will contact you by owl post to inform you of my decision" McGonagall said.

"Very well then, before I go is Professor Flitwick here at present? " Raven inquired as he desired to see his old head of house.

"I am sorry he is on Holiday at present and not due back for a week. Good day to you then Mr. Tarvers" McGonagall said smiling as she privately felt that Tarvers would be hard to top.

"Shame but can't be helped, Good day professor" Raven replied then departed and walked around the grounds for a while stopping by Dumbledore's tomb and thinking about him and the adventures and mission he had sent himself and Rae on.

Raven departed Hogwarts and headed back to the Inn where he collected his things and paid for his stay then apparated away appearing in Diagon alley then he walked back to his flat and went sat in his favorite chair to think.

It was a week later he got the letter from Hogwarts and he opened and read it then shouted triumphantly as he had landed the teaching post.

The rest of that summer was a blur as Raven was constantly busy as he had much to do, from resigning from the Ministry to selecting the required text books for his classes to meeting with the other Professors at Hogwarts to setting up his office and quarters there. Raven's family was very happy for him and his friend Rae congratulated him and wrote teasingly that she hoped he had to deal with pranksters as bad as they had been. Raven sincerely hoped he would not have to.

Soon after the news of the new hiring had hit the daily Prophet Raven began to receive owls from friends, old school mates and from his father's friends at the ministry. His favorite of these after Rae's was from Ron Weasley who asked him if he was mental.


	2. Chapter 2

The Blackwing Chronicles

Chapter 2: Memories and Dreams

August passed swiftly as Raven completed the final preparations before leaving for Hogwarts, he had made sure he had gotten rid of any food that could have spoiled and had sent off the spare key to Rae with a letter offering her use of the place if she needed it while he was away. Raven looked around his flat one last time then picked up his bags which he had packed the night before and disapperated and reappeared in the center of Hogsmeade and walked off towards the school and after a fifteen minute walk he arrived at the gates which stood open and he walked through and towards the castle.

A few minutes later Raven stopped looked over at the Tomb of Albus Dumbledore and said" Well professor I may never be as good of a teacher as you were but I will do my best to share my knowledge and experience with my students as you once did to me and so many others"

Raven walked on towards the school unaware Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had been watching him from atop the astronomy tower and McGonagall said " A fine man, he will prove an excellent teacher. I am quite sure Albus would agree if he was still with us. "

"I quite agree, Tarvers was one of my best pupils in his year and it makes me proud to see one of my students choose to give back to the school" Professor Flitwick replied.

The two professors left the tower and headed down to greet the new member of the school's staff and about 5 minutes they arrived in the great hall as Raven walked and handed his bags to Filch the caretaker to taken them to his office.

"Welcome Mr. Tarvers, or I should say Professor Tarvers now, Welcome back to Hogwarts, I trust you will do your best to educate and mentor our students" McGonagall said extending a hand.

Raven took her hand and shook it and said "Thank you professor and please call me Raven we are colleagues now."

"Okay Raven you may call me Minerva, but only when not around the students, we must maintain professionalism while on the job." McGonagall replied smiling.

"Raven, Please call me Fillus, it does my heart good to see one of my student choose to become a teacher and educate the younger generations" Flitwick replied shaking raven's hand.

"Thank you prof.. Fillus, I am proud to share my experience and knowledge with students of this fine school, you know just being here brings back many memories. "Raven replied

"Excellent, now go get settled in we have a staff meeting at 4 pm and the annual start of term staff dinner party at 6 in the great hall, I shall see you there as I must go check to be sure the hospital wing is prepped for the coming term" McGonagall said then walked off towards the stairs

Raven nodded then turned to Professor Flitwick and said "Fillus would you mind if I took a stroll around the Ravenclaw common room?"

"Not at all you should be more than capable of answering the riddles to get in, I have a few details to finish before the staff meeting so , I must go for now, until later Raven" Flitwick replied and ambled off in the direction of the charms classroom.

Raven headed up to the Ravenclaw tower and entered the common room and the strolled about it and as he did many memories flooded back to him as he looked at the corner where he and Rae had often sat to contemplate pranks or do homework, in fact there was very few places in the room that did not bring back some sort of memory, Raven left after about 15 minutes and headed to his office on the third floor and as passed through his classroom he made a few adjustments to suit his plans, then went into his office and got unpacked and set up his quarters behind the office to his liking. He spent the next two hours putting up various items in his classroom to prepare it for the coming term then he headed to the staffroom for the staff meeting.

During the meeting he was introduced to the remaining staff and in doing so he shook many hands, the rest of the meeting was as Raven expected. Professor McGonagall discussed the coming term and any new rules changes and her expectations for teacher behavior and decorum.

At 6pm they walked to the great hall and enjoyed a delicious meal which ended with a toast to the new term and to Hogwarts then they all went off to their quarters for the night.

Raven changed for bed and then wrote in his journal then he read the letter he got from Rae that his owl had brought while he was in the meeting, he noted that she wasn't sure if he would use his flat but appreciated the offer. He had expected that to be her response as he knew her well.

Raven got into bed and slipped off to sleep and soon drifted into a dream.

As his dream took form in his mind he walking down an empty hallway three floors above where he slept and some 70 years ago. He was chatting with his dearest friend Rae and discussing what they had to do soon and both had been dreading for different reasons.

"Padfoot we got to leave soon, I know it's not going to be easy for you but we have no choice, staying much longer risks the flow of time as we know it." Raven said in a low voice.

" I know that and we have gone over this before Prongs I will do what I have to, but your right we can't put it off much longer." Rae replied as she thought about the pain this parting was sure to cause for both her and for the one they had to leave behind.

"Alright there is one thing we must do and I doubt you're going to much like it so , I'll handle it, we have to destroy Tom's time turner, he mustn't be able to use it to find out about his future. " Raven said solemnly for he knew doing so would anger Tom greatly and would likely make him a target upon their return to their own time.

"NO! I will take care of it Prongs; I won't risk making him want to harm you any more than he already does in our time." Rae insisted as she cared very deeply for Raven, she loved him like a brother although she suspected raven's feeling for her were something more than that and she dreaded having to make things clear to him.

"Alright Padfoot, I'll let you do it but I'll be there as a look out, I won't let you take the risk alone" Raven said knowing he had no chance of changing Rae's mind once made up.

It was quickly agreed they would destroy the time turner tomorrow night when Tom was going to be on patrol in the castle after placing there things in the enchanted bag Rae kept just In case things went bad. What the pair did not realize is that they had been followed and a large snake slithered away to report to its master.

The next day went by quickly and they met outside the quarters that Tom shared with Rae and slipped inside.

Rae went to the cupboard and opened the door where she knew Tom kept the time turner but it wasn't there and she said "Prongs we have a problem, Tom moved the time turner…" Rae pulled herself together and gripped her wand tightly as she had a bad feeling she knew what must have happened.

"Damn it where else could he have put the time turner?" Raven asked as he gripped his wand in his robes.

Suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere as Tom dropped disillusionment charm he had placed on himself and said in a cold voice "Looking for something? "

He held up his time turner then draped it around his neck then added "Raven, I thought we had become friends and Rae I thought you loved me, why do wish to do me this harm?"

Raven keen to protect Rae by deflecting Tom growing anger on himself he quickly said "we are only doing what we must Tom…."

Rae walked over to Tom and took him by the hand while fighting an internal battle between her own desire to stay with him and doing what she knew she must.

"Tom I told you I can't stay here and that you must, that's why w….I can't let you keep your time turner….I love you Tom, more than I can possibly express but it must be this way. "Rae said almost pleadingly

Tom grew angrier and said "If you love me you will stay willingly, either way you are staying the only difference is if that fool lives and goes home or he dies!"

With that statement things quickly went out of control as Tom drew his wand and moved to subdue Raven and Raven countered quickly and Rae joined in trying to keep each of the young men she cared so much about from causing serious harm to each other. Soon a spell struck the time turner Tom had on his neck and it shattered and fell to his feet, there was no way to be certain who cast it could have been any of them but Tom chose to believe Raven had done it on purpose.

"You will die for that Fool! " Tom shouted and pointed his wand at Raven.

"No Tom I won't allow it, let Raven go and I'll stay!" Rae said throwing herself in front of Raven reading in Tom's eyes what spell he was about to use.

Tom's rage was too great he wanted his rival for the girl he loved dead and wasn't going to be denied so he knocked the breath out of Rae with a spell causing her to drop to her knees and then said " AVADA KE…"

That was as far as he got as a brilliant flash of light temporarily blinded him and when his vision cleared they were gone, far from his reach.

The dream ended abruptly and Raven sat up in bed and said " Oi that dream….been nearly ten years since last had it…I wonder if its Hogwarts itself that brought it back after all this time."

Memories of that night flooded through Raven's mind as he sat there in bed, he could almost see and hear the utter chaos of the battle when they appeared, for a moment they weren't sure what was going on until they were passed by Cho Chang and had shouted at them to get moving they needed help in the great hall to stop the death eaters. The then dashed off towards the great hall wands in hands casting spells at death eaters as they fought their way through.

Raven sighed pulling himself from the memory and after checking his clock and seeing it was 5 am he got up and got cleaned up and dressed and went for a walk about the castle, first he went to the great hall stopping at the exact spot he and Rae had that night when the witnessed the final moments of the duel between Harry and Voldemort. As he did that night Raven turned and quickly left, this time as he wished to walk more before breakfast, but that night it had been to get Rae away from that scene as even though she wasn't showing it he knew she was in great emotional distress.

Raven swiftly walked up to the Astronomy tower and looked down on the ground to the spot next to the lake, to where the greatest test of his friendship with Rae occurred. He had expressed his feeling for her that night and Rae had to set him straight on how she felt about him. They did not speak or see each other for nearly two weeks while he sorted out his feelings.

Raven knew that there bond was all the stronger for going through that, they had both moved on and grown. Raven sat there and watched the sunrise then he headed to the great hall for breakfast, then he had to double check his classroom for it was September first and the students would soon be on their way to Hogwarts.


End file.
